User blog:Joeaikman/Gang Wikifare Episode 4
*The show opens, looking out over the city, the sun high in the sky but so much darkness on the ground. A solitary man stands on the rooftop, his hat covering his face as always, a cigar held at his side* Man 1: So...with Devil's redemption a new force has gathered in the city, CE is left vulnerable, especially with the return of Slice and the death of Mr C. The question is...how will the gangs respond to this? Will they openly fight CE or will they stay separate and in the shadows? Let us see.... *The scene fades into a dock, Coupe is stood at one end of it, silently looking out at the water, his fists clenched at his side. DWAS is stood slightly further back, a nervous look on his face, it is clear the two have just finished arguing and that an awkward silence now prevails* DWAS: Ive already said it but it's the right thing to do coming here... Coupe: Shut it, DWAS, I don't want to hear you again...I don't need their help to take down CE DWAS: Maybe you don't need it but this way we will lose less Gang members Jason....it could be Tiger next...or HSG...or Noah...who knows, it could be you...we don't want another one of our members dead, do we? *Coupe wheels round furiously* Coupe: I didn't want them to die in the first place...I let down Mini, Shaun, Metal and Kari...three of them are dead because I got arrogant and lazy...I should have protected them better but instead I let CE and his thugs kill them all...I will track down every single member of his gang and have them killed Dude....you're right...I won't risk your life anymore...now leave...you know you can't be here... DWAS: Jason the other leaders are bringing backup... Coupe: I have called them here...I trust every single one of them to be honourable and they trust me...your presence here wouldn't look good or support their trust so please leave... DWAS: Fine.. *DWAS walks off and Coupe turns round, a couple of minutes later Piet and CW approach* Piet: What's going on Coupe? Are Steeler and Ynkr here yet? Coupe: I told them to be here at half past piet...gives us 10 minutes to talk...Steeler and Ynkr can be quick to anger and that can lead to foolishness, I need you to help me keep them calm Piet: That depends on what we are here to discuss Jason, and whether or not I agree with your point of view Coupe: Jari... Piet: That's my final opinion, Jason, I will listen to what you say, I will not make any guarantees in advance *Steeler arrives next, Mr Awesome just behind him* Piet: Steeler my old friend Coupe: Welcome Steeler, it has been a while Steeler: Indeed it has Jason, last time we met I believe you tried to kill me. You'll be glad to know my desire for revenge has since subsided Coupe: That is good Steeler: About five minutes ago Coupe: oh.... Piet: Guys please let's not fight while we wait for Ynkr Coupe: I agree *Ynkr drops down from the sky in style but lands on his back. Night falls just behind him, landing on his feet* Night: I told you we should have just walked Ynkr: Quiet Max....let the leaders speak *Night glares at Ynkr* Ynkr: Good boy Coupe: I guess you're all wondering why I brought you here Ynkr: Yep Steeler: Mhmm Piet: ditto Coupe: As some of you may know my group has taken a lot of recent casualties. I don't expect you to care about Mini, Shaun or Metal being shot but I do expect you to care about who shot them. We have had confirmation that Samis took part in the shooting of Metal. As you all should know Samis works for the old gang boss of this city. When we first arrived we thought he was killed by a rebellion in his own gang. Ynkr: you can't be saying.... Coupe: I believe Slice is back. If that is true then it won't just be my gang affected, it will be all of yours too. Piet: So you brought us here to talk about an alliance against Slice and his group? Coupe: Pretty much Piet: I don't know...I don't want to risk my men's lives while it's just your men getting attacked, Jason. Steeler: Im behind you Coupe. Slice was a dick to me before, he killed Phineas, I will never forgive him Ynkr: I guess I can spare some of my men... Night: But sir... Ynkr: This is my decision, Max Piet: You can use any of my safe houses when you require, Coupe, but I will not commit any men to your gang war Coupe: Fair enough, Jari Piet: If that is all then I will depart *Piet and CW leave the other five alone* Coupe: I will call you all for a further meeting in the future...right now we should go *Scene fades. Suddenly we are in the back alley with Lab, Tuxedo! and their mysterious saviour* ???: Who are you and where is Devil? He called me for help Lab: We won't say until we know who you are... ???: Urgh fine, my name is Speed, im a vigilante, I am a friend of Devil, I've worked with him before on other projects Lab: So why are you here? Speed: Devil told me I needed to cover some people escaping. I saw you two being chased so I followed over the rooftops. Is that not obvious? Tux: Not really.... Speed: Well I'm sorry...the important thing is now that I get you two back to Devil, we have a meeting place...I just hope CE doesn't have it surrounded... Lab: Well you were pretty badass dealing with that guy... Speed: It's easier when there's only one...anyways....devil might not even have survived...he was being followed too... Tux: Who by? Speed: I don't know the names of CE's minions....I only know of him because Devil told me he was just as good a shot as me... Lab: I hope they all got out alright Speed: Im sure they did. Would you mind coming onto the roof with me? It's safer and we are more unlikely to get tracked Lab: I'm afraid of heights....sorry... Speed: Damnit...we will have to walk then I guess... Lab: Yeah... Tux: Ew effort... Lab: You're so lazy... Tux: Am not! Lab: Yes you are Speed: Guys if you don't stop bickering I will shoot you both, now get walking *Speed walks ahead of Lab and Tux who follow him further down the alleyway. The scene changes. Maaike and Devil are sat down on a low wall, she is cuddled up to him and he has his arm around her* Maaike: I hope the others got out...I still can't believe about TJ... Devil: I can't either...but at least we both got out Maaike: Yeah that's good *Maaike blushes* Maaike: I missed you Devil: I missed you too *Maaike leans in closer to him just as Sierra and Baron come round the corner* Sierra: Hey guys...oh...are we interrupting? *Devil looks flustered* Devil: Not at all....we were just sat here waiting for you....I thought your group had three in...what happened to Teddy? Sierra: He turned on us just after we got away...saying that if he gave me and Baron to CE then he would get rewarded handsomely...so then I had no choice but to shoot him...he was a danger and an enemy *Devil frowns and Maaike lets out a sob* Devil: Where did you shoot him? Sierra: once in the hand to disarm him and twice in the chest...I had to Lerooy...he would have had us both killed otherwise Baron: Sierra was really badass about it...she at least made sure he died quickly and painlessly...though she could have made a cool remark about him failing as she left the scene... Sierra: I already told you Baron...this isn't some bullshit story... Baron: I guess....anyway....I thought your group had three in too... Maaike: TJ stayed behind to cover us from Andrew and Clara...we don't know if he's dead or not Devil: And we can't wait to find out...we need to get going and meet up with Speed at the meeting point Sierra: Speed's here? Awesome Baron: Who's Speed? Sierra: You think I was badass wait till you meet him, Baron. That guy is amazing Baron: I can't wait *The 4 rush off down an alley hearing footsteps behind them. Just as they get out of sight TJ appears* TJ: The bastards didn't wait for me.... *TJ sits down where Devil and Maaike were sat* TJ: I was willing to give my life for them and they wouldn't even wait for me...cunts...I will kill Devil for this... *The scene changes again to Shoop and Kari, who are sat together on top of a tal building, their feet dangling over the edge* Shoop: I was sorry to hear about Metal *Kari gently takes Shoop's hand in hers* Kari: It's ok...we both knew the risks... *Shoop looks down at their entwined hands* Shoop: What are you doing? Kari: Holding your hand silly Shoop:... Kari: Well we are a long way up and I don't want either of us to fall.. *Shoop blushes* Shoop: ok... Kari: What did you think it meant? Shoop: I honestly have no idea.... *Kari laughs* Kari: You're cute when you're nervous Shoop: Im not nervous *Kari leans in and whispers in his ear* Kari: You should be Shoop: Why? *Kari lightly kisses Shoop on the cheek* Kari: Because we might be being followed. We should hurry up and move out Shoop: Fair point, but where do we go from here? *Kari points to a pair of wooden planks that connect this roof to the next* Kari: That way Shoop: That looks dangerous... Kari: It will be...but it's the only way... *Kari sets off along the plank, as she gets to the end of the plank Shoop starts to cross nervously* Kari: Come on Shoop, get to this side and I might give you a proper kiss *Shoop makes it across faster, standing in front of her expectantly* Kari: I did say might. Come on...I hear footsteps *Shoop looks disappointed as Kari pulls him through a door on the roof just as Mocker, Clara and Toxic reach the roof they were just on* Mocker: Where the fuck did they go.... Clara: Don't ask me Toxic: Guys look at that wood... Mocker: Typical Toxic...always looking for wood *Clara laughs* Clara: He got you there, Toxic *Toxic walks over to the planks* Toxic: These look like fun *Toxic runs onto one of them* Mocker: Toxic get back here Toxic: Make me loser *Mocker walks over to him* Mocker: This is not a game Toxic: It's fun though Mocker: You'll get yourself killed Clara: He's right Toxic...just get back Toxic: If I come back will you go on a date with me Clara: Gross.... Mocker: Clara... Clara: Im not going on a date with this moron just because he might get himself killed Toxic: Let's compromise with a kiss Clara: Still gross Toxic: Then I'm not coming ba.... *The planks slips away underneath Toxic and he starts to fall. Mocker reacts quickly and sticks his hand out, grabbing Toxic* Clara: You moron now we are exposed Mocker: Clara...go get....CE *Clara leaves and returns a few minutes later with CE, Andrew and iSmack* Mocker: Help me.... *All the males get behind Mocker and help pull him and Toxic up* CE: What happened here? Mocker: Toxic almost got himself killed, sir CE: You're lucky ive already lost men today, Toxic, otherwise I'd kill you and throw your body back over the side Toxic: Sorry sir CE: You should be fucking sorry. If I was Mocker I'd have just met you plummet to a very hard death. As it is we have used men saving you that were being used to track the prisoners. Now they've all got away you motherfucker. *Suddenly the screen becomes dark. The voice of the narrator can be heard.* Man 1: And so it begun....as Coupe, Steeler and Ynkr ready for war another faction comes into play...who knows how the unpredictable Devil will side...and who knows if those he is in self claimed charge of will agree with him...but for now it is time to introduce yet another piece to our evergrowing game of chess... *The scene opens with Wonder stood outside a house. It is a tall building, the door is a faded green, parts of the paint peeling away and the knocker is rusted over* Wonder: 12B Grimes Street....pleasant place...now it's just a hunch but I suspect Meat was telling the truth about this place being important...after all he was certain he'd kill me...why lie and risk me picking up on it... *Wonder approaches the door, he pushes against it lightly and it swings open with a creak* Wonder: Someone has been here recently.... *He starts up the flight of stairs, on every second step dust rose into the air* Wonder: Whoever was here climbed these stairs faster than me.... *Wonder reaches the top of the stairs and stands on the landing. Opposite him are three smashed windows, two of them have jagged edges but one looks more clean and safe* Wonder: It looks to me like the middle one was cut open from the inside....the other two were broken afterwards, possibly by being shot from the ground. *He approaches the windows and looks down through the middle one. There is a set of crevices going all the way down* Wonder: Perfect handholds and footholds ???: Put your hands in the air, Detective Pikachu *A gun is pressed against the back of Wonder's head* ???: I didn't expect to see you here, Wonder *Theres a laugh and the gun is moved away. Wonder turns to see...* Wonder: Four? Long time no see Four: Indeed, my old friend...is BTTF with you or what? Wonder: BTTF got promoted a few years back...he's Chief Inspector now... Four: Really? Good on him. Always thought of the three of us it would be you who got the promotion Wonder: I think it would have been you had you not...left *Fours face darkens* Four: Please don't bring that up Wonder: Wasnt going to...how's Posk? Four: I wouldn't know...she left me a few months back...I'm with a Clarinet Girl now... Wonder: Sounds sweet... Four: It is...she just loves to play instruments...if you know what I mean *Four and Wonder laugh together* Four: Anyways...what brings you here? Wonder: A lead in a murder case... Four: Same....which one you working on? Wonder: MetalFire Four: hmmm...I'm working on a private case regarding a young chinese man named Minipop Wonder: I think they may be connected. Metal was a gang member Four: Mini wasn't as such...but he'd had dealings with a gang....smuggling goods into the country from the Far East for them....I thought maybe he had betrayed them u til I came here... Wonder: Why? What's here? Four: Take a look... *Four pushes the door open and reveals a horrible scene. The body of Samis is hanging, a noose around his throat, from the roof. The furniture around the room has been smashed, the body of a woman is tied to a pole in the middle of the bonfire that has been built* Four: Suicide? Wonder: I don't think so...I recognise the hanging one...an old criminal known as Samis...last I heard of him he was working as a mercenary Four: Maybe he messed with the wrong guy.... *Wonder pulls Samis' gun out from his pocket* Wonder: Thought so...the same bullets used on Metal...I bet if you checked her gun you'd find the same bullets used to kill Mini *Four checks the woman's gun* Four: How did you work that out, Wonder? Wonder: Intuition...we have to know why they are killed...let's work under the assumption they are both mercenaries, they both got their target so why kill them? Because they had incriminating evidence? Seems like a reasonable guess except... Four: Except what? Wonder: They are both clothed and armed. They weren't stripped. Nothing unusual in the pockets. So we can conclude that they failed their mission... Four: and that means.....? Wonder: Their missions weren't to kill Metal or Mini...they must have been sent to capture them...that's why we never recovered another body at the Metal crime scene...because the other person was kidnapped Four: Thats genius Wonder: It raises one more question... Four: And that is? Wonder: There are only two bodies....but there have been three murders...only one other person has entered this apartment other than me....so by conclusion....you must have killed Shaun... *Wonder points both his and Samis' guns at Four* Four: Alright...fine...I killed him....but he had Posk and CG prisoner...he was sending me videos of them being tortured every night... Wonder: Im so sorry Four... Four: When I failed he told me he'd set them free if I came here and killed myself... Wonder: Four.... Four: So now I will... *Points a gun at his own head* Wonder: Four...we both know this isn't you talking Four: I'm sorry Wonder...this is how it has to be.. Wonder: No....if you come with me I'll help you save Posk and CG.... Four: But you could be kicked off the force... Wonder: It is worth it if you live and have your loved ones back *Four runs at Wonder and bear hugs him* Four: Thanks man... Wonder: Anything for a friend.... Next time on Gang Wikifare Speed: Devil...do you read me...we are surrounded...over Devil: I have a lock onto your position Speed...over CE: Don't be foolish, Slice, I beat you before and I can beat you again Four: When I find him....I'm going to kill him.... Who's your favourite character so far? CE Wonder Devil Coupe Nail BreZ Speed Four Other (if this one please state in comments) Category:Blog posts